Twelve Days of Hell
by NJ7009
Summary: When Fabian is involved in a plane crash, he must survive for twelve days. However, he is totally alone and all the supplies were destroyed in the crash. Not to mention he is severly injured. Will Fabian be able to survive Twelve Days of Hell?
1. Prologue: Close to Death?

**Hayy guys, here is my new story. Twelve Days of Hell.**

**I got the idea for this story when I saw my dad play the latest Encharted. Long story how, you would of have to have played the game to understand. Anyways, this story is all about survival and I am going to be mean and toss Fabian into the deep end.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review**

**I don't own HOA**

Most people only show up outside deaths door when they actually die. Meaning. They don't have to experience the sorrow and fright of death more than once. Some are less fortunate. Some have to experience this horrible feeling before their actual death, for whatever reason. Normally, people who come close to death, it is because they caught a disease or were injured badly. Like soldiers who survived a war, for example, or people who caught mild cases of cancer and were treated in time. Both are good examples.

To the very unlucky, some will have to experience the feeling of death on multiple occasions, before their time. Like police officers or criminals. But it is rare that someone will get the horrid feeling at all before death. I am one of those few.

Yip, that's right. I came close to death and it was a pretty close call too. But just which member of Anubis am I? Jerome? Amber maybe? or even Alfie? Nope, I am not. I am Fabian Rutter.

Now you must be thinking, what happened Fabian? Well it's a little hard to explain, so, let me take you back to the 5th of August where my story beings...

**Tiny, yes, but the other chapters will be longer.**

**Please review **


	2. How it Happened

**Hayy guys, here is the next chapter to TDOF**

**I hope you like this chapter and it is clearly longer than the last chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter**

**Anyways please review and I don't own HOA**

_Crash!_

I clutched my loyal, dark blue backpack tightly, as I dodged the various passengers. Some were trying to wrangle all their children towards them, while others strode calmly through the bustling airport. I was supposed to be catching the ten thirty flight to Egypt, but it seemed to me like nobody else was. Everyone seemed to be going in the complete opposite direction I was going in, making it even harder to navigate through the crowds.

I was going to Egypt to help Uncle Ade with another archeological dig. They were expecting nothing more than shattered pieces of pottery and maybe some damaged jewelry, but the idea of finding ancient objects, interested me greatly. So, when Ade had offered me the chance to help him out with the dig, I was quick to take him up on it. After all, it's not everyday you get offered this kind of opportunity.

I soon reached my flight door and handed the woman my ticket, before stepping inside the long grey tunnel. I broke into a run at that point and sprant as fast as I could towards the plane door. How this airport thing worked has always confused me. I guess it was because the science behind it was so great, that if this was to happen when the Egyptians had lived, they would have believed it was magic.

I soon reached the plane door and a woman in a red vest, with a white shirt beneath and a blue skirt showed to my seat. Seat G6.

On the plane, I was actually surprised at how many people were on here. Most of the seats were filled with mid-aged women and old men. But there wasn't a single family. Now, as I look back at that day, I realise how glad I am that there weren't any family's.

I soon settled into my seat and after the usual safety precautions, the plane revved into life and soon, I was flying beside the clouds. It was a pretty nice day in Liverpool that day, considering the horrible weather we normally have, so it was nice to see the sun out. However, my happiness for the good weather wasn't going to last.

We were about three hours into the flight when suddenly, the plane jolted roughly and I flew out of my seat, as did most of the other passengers. The lights that lit the plane began to flicker wildly and I felt myself begin to panic. What was going on? Was there a dent in the light circuits or something? But that didn't explain the massive jolt. Scrambling back into my seat, I pushed my face up against the window besides me and I tried to see if anything was wrong with the plane from the outside.

Thunder and lightening growled loudly now and darkness filled the sky. It must have been around ten O'clock then. Squinting my eyes through the heavy rainfall, I scanned all the parts of the plane I could see for signs of any problems. But what I found, only brought my fear to its peak. The whole wing of the plane was on fire! Huge flames bathed the whole outside of the plane in orange light and it seemed to be the only light in the dark night.

The rain seemed to be trying to put it out, but all it did was make the flames grow in size. I snapped my head away from the window and leaned back in my seat, utterly traumatized. What was going to happen? The plane was clearly going to crash, the wing looked like it was going to burst into a cloud of ash any second now. But we were so high up we were surely going to die if we crashed.

The lights died completely then and the whole inside of the plane was left in an eerie darkness. A few people had also noticed the wing now and the plane quickly filled with desperate screams and shouts. That was when the pilot decided to make the feared announcement.

_"Calling all passengers. This is your captain speaking. As you may have noticed the wing of the plane is on fire, so, please get into the impact position. I repeat. The impact position and prepare for impact!"_

That was when fear fully gripped me. I was going to die! I knew I was going to die! There was no way out of this now.

I fumbled with the seat belt but I soon managed to fasten it. The other passengers doing the same thing. Some of the male passengers were hugging the shoulders of their hysterical wives, while others were screaming at the top of their lungs. I was actually one of the quietest there.

Suddenly, I could feel the plane begin to drop in the air. Pressing my face against the window again, I could see the fire had almost completely destroyed the wing of the plane. Faster and faster. We quickly gained speed as the plane headed for land.

Most of the passengers screamed and I am not ashamed to have been one of them. I slammed my feet to the floor of the plane, like the safety precausions had told us to do in the event of a crash, and shut my eyes tightly. As I stared at the empty darkness, I listened to the frightened passengers screams and I tried to think of all the people I care about. My mother, my father, Uncle Ade, Jasper, Nina, Amber, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia.. and pretty much everyone else I could think of at that point.

I felt the plane jolt roughly, as it reached the ground and then flip into the air. I flew out of my seat, landing on the floor again with a thud. Smoke filled my lungs and then I fell out of consciousness...

**DUM DUM DUUMMMM and the story begins**

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review**


	3. Day 1: Stranded and Alone

**Hayy here is the next chapter of TDOH and I hope you like it.**

**Thank you guys, for all the reviews and follows. It means a lot that you guys like the story.**

**Anyways, I don't own HOA and please review**

_Day 1: Stranded and alone_

I awoke to the smell of smoke. It filled my lungs almost as soon as I regained consciousness and did well at trying to suffocate me. My head stung terribly and I could feel the blood seeping out of my arms and legs as I opened my eyes.

It took a moment to actually focus my vision, but after blinking several times and shaking my sore head. My vision returned to me and that was when I saw the state I was in, and the state of the plane. The whole plane was on fire! Even the motionless corpses of the other passengers, who either lay sprawled awkwardly on the floor, or flopped over the burning seats. I wasn't in any better condition than the plane. My clothes were torn and burnt slightly and blood covered my face and body. The pain was horrendous! It was like I was being pierced with a knife everywhere it was possible.

My mind was swimming as I attempted to stand up. I had to get out of this plane now or I would burn to death or at least suffocate! But the pain made this a challenge. I didn't want to move. I wanted to curl into a ball and wish the fire and the pain away like it would actually help. It was when I was thinking these thoughts, that adrenalin kicked in and kept me going. It was almost as if the adrenalin was cheering me on and telling me how much I wanted to live.

I finally got off the ground by using my airplane seat to yank me up, but the pain didn't leave me then. Instead, it tripled in intensity and I had to grip the top of the chair tightly to prevent myself from falling over. I had to find the exit!

_Where is the exit? I can't find the exit! _I thought, as I scanned the plane furiously for the door. My mind was swimming so much, that it was so hard to even think sense as I started to panic. The pain not helping at all. I soon found the exit door and began to make my way towards it. The fire was now, almost unimaginable and I had to shimmy sideways down the aisle to dodge the roaring flames, supporting myself on the chairs as I went. The smoke causing me to cough furiously.

One thing that I wasn't expecting to bother me, that actually did was the corpses of the passengers. Some were burnt terribly or still aflame, while others had broken necks, arms and legs. I was the only one that was still alive! That hit me pretty hard.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turned my attention to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I remember in the safety precautions that, _'if you need to escape from the plane, you have to hit the lock with the axe that hangs over the door.'_ Glancing up, I run my eyes over the top of the wall for any signs of the axe...nothing...nothing...FOUND IT!

I punched the glass that shielded it as hard as I possibly could, not caring if it pierced my skin (I was already a walking skeleton pretty much anyways) and wretched the axe off its brackets. It was surprisingly heavy and I had to lay the blade down on the floor for a moment or I would have fallen to the floor again. The smoke was also really bothered my sinuses now. How much longer could I go without suffocating? I wouldn't be much longer that was certain. I had to act now!

Using the last scraps of my strength. I swung the axe as hard as I could at the door, trying to ignore the agonizing pain. I must have hit it pretty hard as the door opened the second the axe hit it and I toppled out of the plane, surprised at how easy it was to open the door.

I landed on a soft surface, which I couldn't really identify, but the surface wasn't really what concerned me at that moment. What concerned me was the sudden spike of pain in my hip. I screamed in agony as I glanced down at my side and when I saw the axe wedged into me, I shut my eyes tight. OH GOD!

I began to crawl away from the burning plane as it's sparks filled the air, the pain now unbearable. I screamed agonising shouts as went and gasped raspily between them. I crawled onwards for some time. Blood filled tears pouring down my face the whole time. I eventually stopped once I reached a grassy field and a huge bang sounded behind me, indicating the plane had finally exploded. It was then I realised that any supplies that had survived the crash was now destroyed into a pile of ash and dust. I had absolutely nothing now.

I twisted my body so I lay on my back, and forced myself to sit up, before I examined my wounds. The wounds themselves weren't as bad as I had feared. Most of them only small. But there were hundreds of them, which littered my whole body and that was why the pain was so bad and I was covered with so much blood. The only cut that actually was pretty deep was the one on my forehead. But even that one wasn't too bad. The axe wound was something totally different. The axe was still wedged tightly into my side and whenever I touched the wooden handle to pull it out, a shot of pain racked my body.

How in the world was I going to get the axe out?

I rested my hand on the handle again and shut my eyes tight as pain shot through me. Biting my lip, I tightened my grip on the handle, ready to give it a swift yank. I hesitated. I knew the pain was going to be unbearable once it came out, but I knew it had to. Taking a deep breath, I yanked the handle briskly and it flew out of my side. I fell to the floor beside it and let the bloody tears roll down my cheeks.

**Poor Fabes :(**

**Please review and hope you liked this chapter**


	4. Day 2: Tending to Injuries and the Wreck

**Hayy guys, here is the next chapter to TDOH and I hope you like it.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. Ten already! :)**

**Anyways, I doubt you want to hear me ramble on when you are here to read a chapter. So, I don't own HOA and please review**

_Day 2: Tending to Injuries and the Wreckage_

I must have fallen unconscious after I had pulled the axe out, as, once I had opened my eyes, It was clearly morning while it had been the late evening when I had shut my eyes last. I quickly noticed the agonising pain but I would be lying if I said it was as bad as yesterday. I guessed this was because some of the smaller wounds had scabbed over and now, I just had to beg that they weren't going to get infected.

I decided to tend to my injuries before I explored the landscape. I still wasn't sure where I was.

I began by tearing of the sleeves of the dark blue, plaid jacket I had worn and splitting them both in half so I had four long pieces of fabric I could use for bandages. I bandaged my side first. Being very carefull not to be rough on the axe wound. It was a lot easier than I had expected, though it still hurt whilst doing it. Next, I made a bandanna out of one of the pieces of torn fabric and put it on my head. Making sure most of the fabric was on the head wound. That was a little harder than the axe wound as it also hurt my arms to do it.

I used the third piece of fabric to wrap around a large array of cuts on my left knee and used the final piece on my right bicep where it was pretty burnt. This all took a long time as I did it very slowly and by the time I was finished, it was around noon. I soon realised how hungry and thirsty I was. I hadn't eaten anything since the morning of the crash and hadn't drunk anything since the night before the flight.

I had read once in a science book that a human being can go up to two weeks without food, but could only go without water for two days. All the supplies had been destroyed in the fire, so it looked like I was going to have to start from scratch. However, I wanted to see where I was first.

I slowly got up from the grassy floor and staggered a little once I did. Even if the pain had gone down a little, it was still close to unbearable. My side in particular.

I clutched my side with my left hand and picked up the blood-stained axe with my right. I had no idea where I was and I had no idea what was here, so I could need it later on. Then, I began to walk to where the plane had crashed which wasn't particularly far from where I had sat. It turned out we had landed on a beach. But this beach was pretty much abandoned or undiscovered as nothing was here. Besides maybe a few sea shells and some scrap pieces of metal from the plane.

I then decided, that I would search what was left of the wreck for something that could come in handy. I had read in a book that. So, I searched everywhere around the plane for something that would provide some usefulness and I searched for a very long time. I had walked the length of the beach at least eight times by the time I finished and found very little. The only thing I decided to keep, was some frayed rope that I had found right at the corner of the wreck and many sheets of metal.

It was late evening now and I had learnt, from the hours spent searching the plane, that the beach was actually on the edge of a large jungle and the grass I had fallen unconscious on, was right before the entrance of it. I hadn't looked inside the jungle yet, but I would, once I went on the hunt for some water the next day.

Nightfall had finally fallen, and the full moon shone brightly in the starry sky. I decided to get some rest on the beach, away from the dangers of the jungle. I made myself a small hut using three of the sheets of metal for the walls, one of the palm trees on the beaches' leaves for the roof and the frayed rope, to keep it upright. I had also read in a book, that shelter was very important to keep covered bad weather. But this would do untill I found something better, like a cave.

I lay on the sandy floor beneath the makeshift shelter and stared at the moon from the only part of the hut without a wall. As I closed my eyes, I thought of what everyone was thinking once they heard the plane had crashed. Did they think I was dead? I didn't know...

**I wanted Fabian to seem like the reader he is in this chapter as he proberly would have read a lot of books on survival.**

**I hope you liked this chapter guys.**

**Please review**


	5. Day 3: Where are you Water?

**Hayy guys, sorry for not updating for some time but this is a longer chapter than usual so that should make up for it.**

**I tried adding more detail to this chapter. The original was 1,000 words whilst this updated version is 1,818 so I hope it's better. I think it is better than the other chapters.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for all the reviews.**

**I don't own HOA **

I lay on the sandy floor beneath the makeshift shelter and stared at the moon from the only part of the hut without a wall. As I closed my eyes, I thought of what everyone was thinking once they heard the plane had crashed. Did they think I was dead? I didn't know...

X-X-X

Day 3: Where are you water?

I awoke with the most horrible feeling of dehydration I had ever felt in my life. My lips were dry, chapped and white, my tongue was annoyingly dry and my throat stung from the lack of water. The shelter I had made the night before, stopped the sun's burning rays from making me anymore dehydrated. However, the warmth that the sun possessed made up for it.

I decided that I would go on a search for water yesterday, but I didn't realise how weak I would feel the next morning. I was nowhere near this bad then. I did feel a little thirsty but that was about it.

I slowly got to my feet and saw that more of the small injuries had scabbed over and the ones that had scabbed the day before had started the fading process. I thought it was strange how quick they were fading. Maybe it was because my body wanted to focus its healing abilities on the larger injuries than the smaller ones? Whatever the reason. I think that is where most of the water in my body went. You need water to heal!

My head had improved greatly though. I didn't have a mirror to see what the cuts on my face were doing, but I guessed they was healing. So the only real problem now was the axe wound.

I grabbed the blood-covered, makeshift bandage from my knee and wrapped it over the bandage on my side. My side was improving! There was no doubt in my mind about that; but the pain was still pretty bad. My knee on the other hand barely hurt now. I saw as I secured the extra bandage that there was very little blood on it. That was a good sign. At least something was going well.

I was very carefull when securing the bandage and made sure I didn't tie it too tight. The two bandages should stop anymore blood escaping my body but if I tied it too tight, it could stop blood from going to my side altogether.

When I was happy with the bandage. I eventually left the shelter with the large sun baring down on me; burning me even. I wondered to myself how hot it actually was. Normally, the weather in Britain is on average, seventeen degrees celsius on a normal day. It can go below zero during winter and to can go up to twenty-five degrees during summer. But this weather was so abnormally hot to me. It must have been at least forty degrees and I was not used to it at all. That is probably why my skin reddened about five minutes after I had left the shade of the shelter.

I tried to focus all my remaining strength and energy on finding water. I was already dehydrated enough as it was to waste time thinking about the heat. So, I began my search.

X-X-X

At first. I considered taking some of the water from the large sea that I had noticed when I had searched for supplies on the beach, the day before. Who knew how long it would take to find water inside that jungle? It could take hours; days even, If it was large which it did look. I could feel my mouth begging me to go get the sea's salty water and hydrate myself, but I resisted the powerful urge. I had read once that you can go mad by drinking sea water, or ill by all the dead sea creatures whose corpses lay at the bottom of the sea.

It was hard to turn away from it though. I was so thirsty and to turn away water, even if it would do more harm than good, away was a challenge. I was already weak from my injuries and I was going to need to stay hydrated if I wanted to heal more. That and you need water for the body to work.

After I had turned my back on the sea. I made my way towards the jungle that overlooked the abandoned beach; gripping my axe wound as I did so. The pain the axe wound gave me was still pretty bad, even with all the bandages. At least the bandages stopped me from losing more blood than I had already lost.

I realised then that pulling out the axe out like I had done was a foolish thing to do. I was lucky I didn't bleed to death. I remember Mr Sweet saying in one of his science lessons that, if you were ever stabbed, it is better to leave the weapon inside yourself to prevent further blood loss; but I was panicking and I couldn't think straight. How I had survived that, was luck; nevermind the plane crash.

I eventually reached the jungle mouth, but before I continued onwards. I snapped a branch off a nearby tree incase I was attacked by something. I knew it would not be the best weapon to have but it was better than nothing. I was about to step into the undergrowth when something shiny caught my eye. At closer examination, I realised the shining item was none other than the axe that had freed me from the plane and caused this agonizing injury.

I picked it up with trembling hands, as I remembered the panic I had felt whilst trying to escape the plane. In a way, this axe had saved me. If it hadn't been there I would never had gotten out of the plane. Yet it had also hurt me by getting plunged into my side.

I dropped the branch I had just snapped off the tree and then I picked up the axe. I could see my dried blood still covering the handle and on the sharp part of the blade which had wedged itself into me. This was a far better weapon in my opinion.

I had nowhere to put it so I had to hold it, whilst I kept my other hand on the axe injury. "C'mon Fabian!" I encouraged myself as I stood in front of the jungle entrance, "You need to find some water!" and with that, I stepped into the unknown.

X-X-X

Five hours! Five hours of searching and nothing! absolutely nothing!

It was a worrying and an annoying thought to me and still is, knowing I had spent all that time navigating the large jungle and had come no closer to finding water than I had come to ignoring the wound. It was rather frustrating after all that work and all the times I had collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and dehydration.

I had decided to head up to the top of the mountain the second I had noticed it, which was about two hours before then. Water is known for being found on mountains and it could be a good spot to make a signal for help. However, it was a pretty difficult task. I knew I was on the mountain, yet I had no idea how far I was from the top. That and the little energy and the wound slowing me down, it could take even more hours that it already had before I reached the top and by then I could die.

It could have been the lack of water, but a few times I considered heading back and drinking the sea water and even fewer times I actually turned back around. Only to realise I had no idea where I was. Nothing looked different in the large mass of trees and all that I could remember seeing was large green leaves and the occasional, colourful bird so it was pointless anyways to try to head back.

I tripped over a tree root and fell to the floor with a thud, though I luckily landed on my side which wasn't wounded. I was about to get back up when my exhaustion overwhelmed me and I felt the world begin to swirl around me in a mess of green and blue. I was going to faint! But would I awake from it?

I knew I was racing a clock here and I had no idea how long I was going to last without water. Seconds...minutes..hours... I highly doubted the last one.

Then I saw it. At first I thought it was a hallucination: a trick of the light, my imagination, but I hoped with all my heart that it was real, as there, flowing not-so-far-away was a stream. A clean, colourless stream. It flowed steadily down the mountain side from a waterfall I could see from the top of the mountain. Was this real? Only one way to find out.

I practically dragged myself towards the stream. Fighting consciousness and pain the whole time. It was almost as if my mind was praying for relief from all the work whilst my heart prayed for water. I went with my heart.

I reached the water in seconds, but I hesitated before I touched the clear surface. What if it was only an illusion? A cruel trick my mind had played on me? Would it vanish like smoke the second I touched it? Disappear the moment a gust of wind shifted its steady flow? I didn't know.

I knew I was going to faint in a matter of seconds if I didn't drink some water pretty quickly. I could already feel life slipping away from me as I had these thoughts. This water had to be real. It had to be.

Cupping my hands; I dipped my palms into the water and felt a chill run through me as I touched the cold surface. It wasn't a mirage or anything at all. It was a real, flowing river. I quickly scooped some of the water out of the river and brought it to my chapped lips and I got a refreshing sensation as it slithered down my throat. I had never had such a pleasant feeling before.

I continued to scoop more and more water out of the river and I swallowed it until my thirst was quenched. Then I cleaned my wounds with the water and that also soothed me in some stinging sort of way.

I lay besides the river feeling refreshed. I closed me eyes and felt the sun baring down on me before I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Day 4: Mourning

**Hayy, here is the next chapter to TDOH**

**This chapter does contain a killing of an animal and taking it's meat so if you don't like that! I would recomend not reading this chapter.**

**Anways, I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who has favourtied/followed/reviewed this story**

**I don't own HOA**

Day 4: Mourning

I walked through the dense jungle with the axe in one hand and clutching my sore side with the other. Trying not to step on any twigs which would expose my location. An almost pitch-black Leopard was venturing through the jungle just in front of me and I felt a sting of guilt and heartbreak inside my heart for what I was going to do...

After a few more minutes, the Leopard stopped in front of the river that had saved my life and lowered his head so he was only inches from the clear surface. He seemed to stare at the slow-moving stream for some time before he began to drink. Now was my chance!

I felt myself rise the axe and I drew back my arm so it was in a sort of throwing position. Shutting my eyes tight. I flung my arm forward again and felt the axe leave my grip...

A heart wrenching scream filled my ears, soon after and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. The Leopard was dead! I had killed it.

I waited a few more moments before I opened by eyes again, and when I did, I saw I had struck the Leopard dead in the shoulder. His head was still half-dunked in the water and the Leopard's blood had started to turn the water a deep crimson. I felt bad for killing the Leopard, I really did! But it was either kill the Leopard or not eat tonight and to me, I would rather end the Leopards life; no matter how bad it felt.

I made my way over to the motionless leopard and yanked its head out of the water with my free hand to prevent it from ruining the water even more. Then, I yanked the now, blood-covered axe out of the Leopard's shoulder, trying not to hurt my side in the process

I decided then that I would bury it later on. At the beach! I had spent most of the morning searching for the beach and when I had eventually found my way back, I made a map of how to find everything on my hand using some mud to make it easier to navigate. It was surprisingly good as well I had already been back to the beach twice already with different fruit like Melons and Oranges. Of course, I hadn't managed to gather that much so that is why I would need the Leopard's meat

After I had freed my axe, I carefully grazed the blade across the Leopard's stomach and, after some hesitation, placed my hand in. "I am sorry!" I murmured sadly to the Leopard, before beginning to take out its organs. It wasn't a very pleasant experience, but it was necessary.

Many hours later, I had managed to gather all the meat I would need to survive for about four days. It was then I felt really glad that I had read all these books on survival. I would never have known which parts I could eat or not.

Picking up all the good meat, I carefully placed them in the pockets of my jacket (or body warmer as I had taken the arms off it to make the bandages) while I placed the bad meat in my jeans pockets. Then, I picked up the limp of the Leopard with my one hand and began to carry it back to the beach...

X-X-X

"This Leopard is here to represent all the people who had died during the plane crash!" I began, staring down at the grave I had made for the Leopard, sand now covering the corpse.

There was more than one reason I had brought the Leopard to the beach. One reason was because it deserved a burial! I had always felt everything deserved a burial, even murderers. It shows them respect as life is a gift which you only get once.

The second reason was because the beach was a nice place to buried, with the evening sun turning the sand a brilliant gold and the sea glittering in the sunlight. But the third and most relevant reason in my mind was to pay respect to everyone who had died in the crash. If any bodies had survived when the plane had blown up, I would have buried them too, but nothing had survived, so the Leopard would have to do.

I had decorated the area around the grave with flowers, twigs and leaves whilst I had made a cross out of the metal from the remains of the plane to show that this was also for them.

I had my head slightly bowed as I said a few words. "I don't know why I was the only one to survive, or if people know it, but I know that I had survived for some reason. I don't know this reason, but I know there must be one." I could feel my throat begin to sting with sorrow, "I read in a book once that everything happens for a reason, but I don't understand why all those innocent people had to die and only me to live. It makes little sense to me, but these people were surely loved and I know they will be missed. God bless them!"

I allowed a few tears to roll down my cheeks as I closed my eyes.

I really didn't know why I was the only one to live, but one thing was certain to me. I was not going to waste the luck I have had. I felt determined to get back to civilisation. No, I knew I was _going_ to get back! _Had_ to get back! For those who had fallen. Those who hadn't been so lucky...

**This chapter feels a little rushed to me, what do you think? Is it a bit rushed?**

**I hope you liked the chapter anyways**

**Please review**


	7. Day 5: Searching with Some Weird Results

**Okay I have noticed something... writing a survival story is difficult. I have had extreme difficulty writing this chapter but I won't give up on this! It just will take me longer to update that's all. **

**Anyways please review and I hope you like this chapter nonetheless**

I really didn't know why I was the only one to live, but one thing was certain to me. I was not going to waste the luck I have had. I felt determined to get back to civilisation. No, I knew I was _going_ to get back! _Had_ to get back! For those who had fallen. Those who hadn't been so lucky...

X-X-X

Day 5: Searching with Weird Results

I awoke with a strange happiness burning inside of me. Hope calming my mind. It had been a long while since the last time I felt so calm and it felt good. Great actually.

After cooking some of the Leopard's meat on a small flame, I quickly shoved it in my mouth and began to chew, relishing the flavour. I didn't really know how to cook Leopard, or how to cook full stop for that matter; but the meat looked brown on the inside so that was a good sign. The Leopard had a funny taste to it also, it was nothing like the meat back in England.

After the burial of the Leopard, I had spent the night trying to arrange some sticks to make a fire to cook the meat. However, by the time I had completed it, it was already pitch-black and I decided to wait for the next day to eat. The next morning, I had set fire to the sticks by sparking some rocks I had found on the edge of the beach (which was pretty difficult to do) and blowing on it to heat it up. After a little while, the whole thing was burning brightly with orange flames shifting with the slight breeze.

I continued to chew through the brown meat I had allowed myself to eat. I knew I should only eat what I _needed _and not what I _wanted_. Who knew when the next time I would see food would be? I also grabbed a lemon from the small pile of fruit I had harvested and peeled it before eating that too, scrunching my face up slightly at its sour flavour.

Once I was done, I carefully put all the food into my makeshift shelter besides a few pieces of meat and fruit which I put in my pockets. I was planning, after getting some water, to explore the jungle some more for another place to sleep. The beach was a nice place, but it brought back to many frightening memories for me to stay, that, and it was too far from where the food and water was.

The sun shone brighter today than any other day so far and so, I took off my body warmer and placed it into the shelter too.

My injuries were healing very well also. All of my small cuts had scabbed over and barely caused a problem and my axe wound had been reduced to a large zap of pain if it ever came into contact with anything; much to my relief. Although I knew there would be a large scar.

I ventured into the jungle with a spring in my step as I navigated through the jungle with ease, only needing to look at the map I had drawn on my hand twice. After a while, I reached the river. I dipped my hands in without hesitation and brought it to my lips, relishing the moisture as it slipped down my throat. It had a strange taste to it though, it tasted a bit like... iron?

I glanced down the river bank and immediately began spitting out the remaining water that was still inside my mouth at what I saw. The blood from the Leopard was still next to the river and it was dripping into the fresh stream.

I felt the nausea begin to consume me and it troubled my weak stomach. I had just drank Leopard blood. That is disgusting!

I did it eat meat. Most things Trudy cooked contained meat of some sort and this lead to me eating some of the blood that remained on the animal too. Even the Leopard's meat I had savaged had a lot of blood covering it, but I never really noticed it. Now that I had tasted the blood in its pure form really was off-putting. I was sure then, that if I ever got back to Anubis I would become a vegetarian.

I continued up that mountain with slightly faltered spirits, but still high nonetheless and I tried rather successfully to get the image of blood out of my mind. I had never been further up the mountain before. I had always gone over the river and continued east, so this was new territory to me with new dangers and creatures.

The slope of the mountain seemed to spike suddenly as I continued onwards, making it even harder to climb the large mountain. However, it wasn't _too _difficult. I knew that if I ever found another shelter, that bringing the food I had found up the mountain would be much harder than this.

Seconds of climbing turned to minutes, and minutes to hours. I never stopped for a rest in all that time, untill after around four hours of climbing, when the ground suddenly flattened and my path was blocked by a large plate of metal that jabbed out of the ground. "What the?" I murmured under my breath, scanning the large place of metal.

It was huge compared to me. It was a full five metres (at a guess) in height and around two meters in width. It was definitely not part of the jungle, even an idiot could figure that out. I grazed my hands against the metal lightly and I heard it begin to clank as the metal struggled to stay intact. There was more rumbling untill it eventually gave way and soon, it was tilting towards me...

X-X-X

I coughed loudly as dust and dirt filled my lungs, making it hard to breath. I was lucky the wounds had healed, they would have certainly got infected. The metal must have knocked me out as the moon now out and a million stars covered the empty blackness that was the night sky. I groaned as I pushed the metal off my stomach.

I crawled away from the wreckage and stood up once I was clear. My back ached horribly, forcing to stand hunched over to prevent my back from stinging so much.

I stared at the metal that lay at my feet and I noticed then, that it was the wing of the crashed plane. My crashed plane. It was the one that had caught fire and caused the crash, I could tell because it was burnt. Memories of the crash filled my mind and I forced me eyes shut, trying to desperately to get rid of them. I didn't need to be reminded of that night five days ago. I was just starting to get over it.

Another thing I quickly noticed that one half of the body of the plane also lay on the floor, a fair distance away from the wing...and there were more passengers. Dead passengers. But passengers. Their decaying bodies lay sprawled on the ground, most of them with their glazed eyes wide with fear. I walked over to one of the bodies, one of an old man, and closed his eyes. I repeated this with the other bodies untill everyone's eyes were closed. I was not very religious, but I believed that closing a dead ones eyes allowed their souls to go to heaven or whatever place there was after death.

I continued on through the crowd of dead people, sadness filling my heart at how sad their loved ones would be once they heard the news of their death. My mother had died due to cancer and that was one of the worst things that had ever happened to me, but at least I had got the chance to say goodbye. These people's families had never expected this.

I stopped in front of the pilot from the plane (it was the front half of the plane) and kneeled besides him before I rested my fingers on his eyelids and drew them closed. I was about to walk away when I saw that he was clutching something. Something yellow.

I kneeled back down besides him again and gently pried the object from his cold and fragile fingers. It was a square object. With lots of different buttons and a long antenna poking out of the top. It was a radio.

Hope filled my body as I brought it closer to my chest. This could be my way out! Radios were known for being good ways of contacting for help, that is probably what the pilot had tried to do before he died. I could get out of here. I could go home.

**Hope you liked this chapter guys, I put a lot of work into it**


	8. Day 6: Venturing up the Mountain

Day 6: Venturing up the mountain

I turned the small, yellow device in my hand, trying to figure out how it worked. Believe it or not, when I had read all those survival books, none of them mentioned what to do if you found a radio. They just told you what you need to do to survive and strangely, they didn't really delve into detail on how to get out of wherever you stranded or lost. Some of the books did go into how to use smoke signals to alert passing ships, but even then they were very vague. So because of this, I was clueless on how to get a radio to signal passers.

When I was younger, I used to have an _Action Man _walkie-talkie and that is about as close as I got to something like this (It kept breaking you see and I had to keep turning it on and off to get it to work) but this looked really complicated. It had three black knobs which went down the left side and at the top, it was white with little vent like openings. A metal antenna was unfolded into the radio and for the first time, I found myself utterly clueless about what to do. Looks like I am going to have to guess how to work this thing.

One thing I did know was that the antenna needed to be extended to emit and receive a signal, so, I unfolded it. Extending it so that a large antenna stuck out from the top of it. Once I had done that, I flicked the on switch that was on the side and listened as the radio began to buzz as electricity flooded into it. '_Okay, things are going good.'_

I started to turn the three knobs in random order, trying to see what effect it would have on the radio. The buzz went higher at times, but besides that it continued its prolonged buzzing. '_Great.'_

I bit my lip as I tried to figure out the problem. '_Maybe there is something wrong with the antenna?... No, its fine... The knobs are broken?... nope... No signal?... possibly.' _I looked up and stared at the canopy of leaves that covered my head, only some of the moonlight seeping through them. Maybe the leaves were blocking the signal! Or I was just too low on the mountain to grasp a signal. Either way, it looked like if I wanted to get a signal, I was going to have to go higher. So I did.

Turning my back on the corpses and murmuring blessings under my breath, I hesitated as I remembered once more of the family that these people belonged to. So, I murmured condolences to the family also. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and stared at the top of the mountain. It was so far from where I was! But I was going to make it... I knew I was going to make it.

Glancing one final time at the corpses, I set off. Ready to take on the mountain.

X-X-X

The sun crept up over the horizon as I lay against a rock, heaving from the work. I had walked many hours to get where I was now and I was very close to the top now. Maybe two hours away. However, I still hadn't slept or taken a break and at that moment; I just wanted to collapse and let darkness swirl around me, sending me into the unknown.

But, I wouldn't. I comforted myself with the thoughts that once I reached the top, I could call for help and would be able to enjoy the blissfullness of a warm bed in no time. Although these thoughts did give me the push I needed to continue on, I was very hesitant to get up. I decided to rest there for a few moments and enjoy a nice breakfast.

I fished in my body-warmer and grabbed some of the meat from the Leopard and started to slowly eat a piece of it, slicing it up with the axe I had held all the way throughout this. I also took the time to inspect my side and it was continuing to heal nicely. I just hoped nothing had gotten inside it. However, I knew I had cleaned it well and the bandages did keep most thing away from the wound. Still, the risk was there.

I just wished I had water. I didn't have anything to hold the water in and I had been put off going to the river after seeing the Leopards blood in it, but I still wanted some. My mouth had started to dry at this point and the liquid sounded very appealing to me, but the water from the meat would help slow the dehydration process. I felt myself then, hope that there would be a river at the top of the mountain. If there wasn't, I would be in big trouble.

I tried to put these worrying thoughts out of my mind as I finally convinced myself to stand and continue on...

X-X-X

Two hours later, I finally reached the top of the mountain. A sense of great accomplishment and pride washed over me at what I had successfully managed to do and I smile had woven itself into my face. I felt so proud of myself and I found myself wondering how my friends would react once they heard I had climbed a mountain. A high mountain. I had even found a shelter!

Yes, you are correct, I had found a shelter. A cave to be exact that was engraved into the mountain's side. Very close to the top.

Deciding to rest in the shelter then worry about the radio tommorow, I ventured inside and sat on the cold floor before closing my eyes. Letting all the tiredness and stress consume me, I rest my head against the wall and fell asleep in an instant.


	9. Day 7: Distress Call

I** have decided on the ending to this story but I just thought I would say that Day's 10, 11 and 12 will probably be combined in one chapter as the content would be too small for 10 and 11 (You will understand why next chapter)**

**Please review and I don't own HOA**

Deciding to rest in the shelter then worry about the radio tomorrow, I ventured inside and sat on the cold floor before closing my eyes. Letting all the tiredness and stress consume me, I rest my head against the wall and fell asleep in an instant.

X-X-X

Day 7: Distress call

I awoke with a strange sense of calm, letting the sweet smell of morning air fill my nostrils. It was colder on top of the mountain than on the beach and for that I was grateful. I always thought I was going to roast to death on the beach.

I reached into my body warmer pocket and pulled out a piece of leopard which was still raw and bloody. I sniffed it but immediately pulled it away from my nose. It smelt awful. I thought to myself that I should have built a fire yesterday, who knew how long it would take to build one and I was starving. Sighing, I got up from the floor of the cave and brushed off some small stones and dust that clung to my clothes. I also picked up the small radio and shoved it into my pocket.

To me, it made more sense to check out the mountain first; built a fire and get water, before concerning myself with the radio. Even if I did get through to someone and they came to my aid, there was no telling how long they would take. They could take hours, days, weeks, even months. That information I got from TV.

White light flooded into the normally gloomy cave as the sun shone brightly in the sky, causing some pain to my eyes as I left the cave and tried to adjust to the sudden change of lighting. I squinted. Scanning my eyes across my new surroundings.

I had no idea how I had managed to overlook it the night before, but I could see the whole island from where I was standing. Even the river and the beach. The sun was shining on the sea's blue surface, giving it a beautiful shine. The rest of the island was something to behold also. The thick jungle seemed to make the area feel more exotic with its fruit hanging high from their branches and capopy-like leaves. Groups of birds of all different colours flew across the blue sky and I found a small smile appearing on my face. It was definitely one of the sights I would remember.

Strangely, I found it difficult to look away and when I did, a strange sense of sadness passed over me. This island had been my home for a whole week. It had fed me and kept me hydrated. Looked after me in a way and for that, I was grateful I had ended up here and was not greeted by death. I couldn't believe what I was thinking at first, but I was starting to like the island. However, I would never like it as much as I like my friends and family. This island was a home to me... but it was not my true home. My true home was with the guys at Anubis.

I walked up the rocky mountain and reached the top within two minutes. The top of the mountain was pretty much just a large, green field with lush grass growing out of the ground. The sight of the island was similar as by my cave, except I had a better sight of the sea.

That is when I started to work.

I began gathering sticks from nearby trees and placing them inside my cave ready for the fire. I also grabbed two rocks which I found on the floor that lead up to the top of the mountain. Resting these items inside the cave, I began to prepare a fire. I started by preparing the sticks into a sort of triangular shape. Then, using the axe, I sliced off a decent portion of my hair. For the first fire, I had been lucky to find some really thin sticks to catch fire to but this time I hadn't been as lucky. However, hair was just as good. That is when I sparked the rocks. It took a few tries but soon, the fire was burning brightly with amber flames.

Using a different stick. I slid the piece of leopard through the stick and placed it on the fire to cook. Meat is dangerous to eat raw. I ate it happily. That is when my search for water began.

Finding water wasn't actually as hard as I thought it was going to be. Conveniently, there was a river on the other side of the mountain. To reach it, all I had to do was walk across the top of the mountain. However, these tasks were very time-consuming. By the time I had finished, it was already dark. I must have woken up mid-afternoon.

My stomach full and thirst quenched, I stood in the middle of the field at the top and began twisting knobs of the radio again. Extending the aerial like before. There was a moment of deadly silence when the buzzing suddenly stopped and a crankily voice spoke up. "H-hello? This is air rescue?" The voice became clearer. It was a man's voice but I was too overwhelmed with hope, shock and amazement to really note what it sounded like.

"H-h-hi!" I croaked out, my face lighting up with joy.

"Who is this?" He asked.

I coughed in an attempt to clear my throat. "My name is Fabian Rutter. I am sixteen years old and I live in England. I am stranded on an island after a plane crash. I need help." The man listened to what I said before replying in a concerned voice.

"Are you okay?"

I glanced at my side. "I have a few injuries but I am okay."

"Good. Where were you going on this plane trip?"

"Egypt."

"Okay. Are you the only one there?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Yes. Everyone else perished."

"Alright. Listen. Me and a few others are coming to get you. I am part of air rescue. However, I need you to direct us to your location. Can you make a smoke signal? Do you know how?"

"Yes. I read how in a book once."

"Brilliant. You do that and we will be there soon. Don't worry. You will be fine. Are you okay for me to leave?"

In all honesty, I didn't really want the person to leave and me to be alone again. It has been a week since I had heard another human's voice. Yet, I knew it had to be done. "Yes. I will make the smoke signal."

"Good fellow. Be there soon." The buzzing started up again and a feeling of loneliness washed over me. I hated being alone.

However, this feeling was soon gone when I heard rustling coming from the trees on the end of the field.


	10. Day 8: A Creature in the Shadows

**You are going to hate me for what happens to Fabian this chapter and this story is drawing to a close. There will be around three chapters after this then this will be over. Awww.**

**Please review and thanks for all you who have followed/reviewed/favourited**

Day 8: A Creature in the Shadows

I twirled my axe in my hand as I slowly approached the bushes on the edge of the field, the bushes continuing to shake. They even shook a little more when I approached. At first, I believed the thing conceived behind the plant was an animal of some sort (actually that was a correct assumption) but the creature I guessed it was, was incorrect. I first thought it was a wild hare or something. Possibly a bird. How wrong could I have been?

Suddenly, the creature emerged from the bushes. It was near pitch-black which was easily hidden beneath the night sky and small beady eyes I would swear were gleaming red. The mammal's coat was scruffy, filthy and with large patches of fur missing and its pearl white teeth seemed stained with a red substance I recognised as blood. It was standing on all fours and soon began bounding towards me, its red tinted eyes full of menace.

The animal, I quickly realised, was a wolf.

I leapt to the side and landed on my back as the wolf sped part, its teeth bared and ready to sink into my flesh. That was when I saw another wolf emerge from the bushes. Brilliant. The second wolf soon noticed my pretty fragile form that lay in a pretty unprotected position on the ground and they both bounded towards me.

The two wolves reached my side within seconds and one of them proceeded to hop on top of me, pinning me, and tried to sink its teeth into my neck. I quickly brought up the handle of my axe and the wolf ended up biting down on the axe handle. The wolf growled at he tried to chew through the wood but only made teeth marks in the material. However, to be able to keep the axe up, I had to hold both ends of the axe. Meaning that I held the hilt and axe blade.

I felt warm blood almost instantly, begin to pour down my arm as a bit down on my lip. I could feel my flesh splitting and it was agonizingly painful. But I couldn't stop gripping the blade as if I did, the wolf would be able to bite my neck and possibly cause me to die from blood loss, breaking my neck (depends if he tried to run away whilst having his teeth clenched on my neck) or the most likely, strangulation.

The point was, I would have to live through the axe cutting my hand open if I wanted to live.

It is kind of annoying thought. The second I call for help wolves attack me. Its like the second life begins to get better, something happens and it just falls all over again until you are back where you started. Like even trying was pointless. Was calling for help pointless when chances were, they would now only be bringing back a corpse?

The second wolf in the pair had began to circle me hungrily, his tounge lolling like he was parched but I knew it was not water that would quench his thirst... it was blood. My cold blood which would flow from my many wounds as I lay dead if he managed to kill me would finally quench his thirst, well, until he found another unfortunate animal to kill.

The second wolf circled around my side, sniffing at the bandages before turning his nose and continuing downwards towards my legs where he paused. His face lit up. He bared his teeth and then, he quickly wedged them into my leg. I let out a scream so loud that a few birds flew out of the trees around me. It hurt so much. Tears were beginning to flow down my cheeks.

In my moment of agony, I had also let my guard down with the axe and the other wolf proceeded to bite into my shoulder. I don't know why he didn't go for my neck, but maybe it thought it could eat a part of me when I was alive before killing me and eating the rest. If that was the case, then the people who were coming to my rescue wouldn't even find a corpse. Only a bloody mess. That thought pained me. Imagine my friends' faces if the pilots broke the news to them that I had died.

My friends... I missed them. Especially Nina, whom I was going with for a full six months. Best six months of my life. I didn't want to leave her like this. Without saying goodbye. I never had the chance to show her how much she means to me. She is the only girlfriend I ever had and is the most lovely person I have ever met. I would be heart-broken if she left me in a way similar to this and I (at least) hoped she would feel the same if I was to leave her in this way too.

I don't know why, but these thoughts seemed to get adrenalin to begin to pound around my body and I managed to gain a scrap of strength from it. I picked up the axe which I had dropped when the wolf had bit my leg and quickly swung it forwards, hitting the wolf that was biting at my shoulder and causing him to fly off me. I didn't have to look to know the axe had sliced its stomach open and the wolf was now awaiting death. I also didn't look at the fresh blood on my hands from my shoulder and dying wolf. Blood unnerved me.

Instead, I prepared the axe again and threw it at the wolf by my feet. He flew backwards and a puddle of blood surrounded the mammal as the axe pierced his heart, killing him instantly.

It wasn't a good feeling to kill. If anything I had a strong disgust for the feeling but sometimes, you have to do things you don't really like for an important reason. In this case, I had to kill to avoid being killed.

There was a problem though. The two wolves had done what they needed to, to avoid me from moving. They had done a massive amount of damage to my leg and shoulder and I couldn't move. I just gripped my shoulder and lower leg in an attempt to slow blood loss.

Not long after, I started to feel woozy. How much blood was I losing?

The scenery started to blur... why were there two of everything?

The world becoming black... I suddenly no longer had any thoughts.


	11. Day 9, 10 and 11: Do or Die

**One chapter left after this. Awwww **

Days 9, 10 and 11: Do or Die

The next three days was almost totally spent swapping between being in and out of consciousness. My lack of blood kept me in darkness for hours on end until my body would recover to an extent and I would be able to crawl for a few metres before falling out of consciousness again. It was rather frustrating. I was fearing for my life. Those wolves had done more damage than I had originally thought and with the extra injuries I had that still hadn't recovered and my side, the pain I felt was astonishing. I felt like I was being sliced open by the sharpest of knives every time I attempted to even breathe. This helped make my actions during the time when I was conscious and able to crawl, extremely slow.

That was the most frustrating part.

Though I knew I probably shouldn't have been too concerned with it in the state I was in, my biggest concern was to set up a smoke signal. I had concluded that the only way I would have any chance of surviving my injuries was to set up a signal for the rescue team to find and then for them to take me to the hospital. It may have been my only chance. I had no idea how much blood I was losing and every time I awoke from unconsciousness the time intervals where I was conscious were lessening. I knew that if I wasn't rescued soon, it may come to the point where I wouldn't awaken.

So, I trudged on. Easier said than done, may I add.

Since the wolves had hurt both my shoulder and leg, movement was very difficult even without the extra pain from my other injuries. My shoulder injury prevented me from using my right arm to drag me across the floor and my leg injury stopped me from walking. So, I had to put up with that as well.

So in summary, I had to put up with a million or so different injuries; being frustrated, being in heck of a load of pain, going in and out of consciousness all the time and having to struggle to move.

There was something else I had to put up with too and this is probably what affected me the most... I was frightened. Frightened of dying. I had long ago feared death as I had no idea what happens afterward and the thought scared me. I didn't like not knowing things. That is why I was the nerd of my friends and the one who knew the answer to every clue every time we were all thrust into another mystery like the Cup of Ankh mystery and the Mask of Anubis.

The point is, a lot of things were affecting my performance.

On day ten of being stranded, I managed to reach a forest which was near the cliff edge (the place where I had chosen to place my fire) and started to harvest sticks. I felt tired the whole time and I ended up falling unconscious twice but I managed to harvest around fifty average sized sticks in one go. The choice to crawl to the forest nearest the cliff edge came to my advantage at this point and I managed to get to the point where I planned to set up the signal without falling unconscious at all. Though, once I did get there, I fell unconscious immediately.

By the time I awoke again, it was dark. That was what signalled me that the intervals where I was unconscious were getting larger. It was about mid afternoon when I had fallen unconscious and for it to be dark was a scary thought. My injuries also seemed a lot more painful. There was no doubt in my mind that at least one of them were infected.

Seeing very little point of going to the forest in the dark, I decided to try to make a signal out of the sticks I had achieved so far. It took me awhile. I fainted once until morning halfway through but I managed to make a pretty big structure out of the sticks. I felt glad that I had gotten big sticks and not small ones. Yet, I still felt the fire was too small. Smoke signals need to be big to generate enough smoke to alert planes. Even though the structure I had created was large, I felt it wasn't large enough.

However, I was very, very tired. I was unsure if I could crawl back to the woods and back again. Especially since I was now in need of water. So, I made with the sticks that were surrounding me. They weren't very thick. In fact most of them were fragile and small but they were better than nothing. They did a good enough job though.

So now I had built a pretty sizeable fire.

Final part was lighting the fire and that was by far the hardest thing to do. My tiredness made everything heavy and so the rocks I planned to use to light my fire felt like they weighed tonns. Also, I couldn't seem to get the right speed to get them to light. I was going too slowly.

I rested my head against the ground as my own tiredness overwhelmed me. I felt like I was going to die then. Everything was going dark...

With one final effort, I attempted to spark the rocks one last time. I didn't get to see if the fire had been lit as I was unconscious before I could glance upwards...


	12. Aftermath

When I started to regain consciousness again, one of the first things I noticed was the feeling of something warm in my hand. It felt about the same size as my hand and was also pretty smooth and soft... hmmm... What is this?

As my senses started to surface, I started to hear mumbles of a conversation. As time went on, I started to hear the voices more clearly. They sounded distressed.

"This is all my fault," a womanly voice cried as the voice seemed to sob.

"How is this your fault?" another voice asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I should have volunteered to go with him to Egypt. He is my boyfriend after all."

"How were you supposed to know the plane was going to crash, Nina?" A male voice replied... wait... did he just say Nina?

"I don't know... but I should know."

_'Yip, that is definitely Nina,'_ I thought as my eyes started to flutter. _'But what is she doing in this jungle? How did she get here?... wait a second... am I even in the jungle anymore?' _I opened my brown eyes to find a sobbing Nina almost yelling at Jerome who was watching with a somewhat solemn expression.

"Has anyone ever told you, you get really annoying when you are upset?" Jerome commented as he leaned against the door. I glanced quickly around the room and saw that I was in a white-walled room with a wooden floor. I also lay in some sort of white-sheeted bed. Judging by the machinery in the corner of the room, I was in a hospital. So my smoke signal did work. The pilots must have found me.

Amber who was now scowling at Jerome bit back angrily, "Shut up Jerome! You would be annoying too if Mara was the one in Fabian's position!" Jerome huffed at that before staring out the window.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mara asked nervously, staring at her feet. If she had looked at me then, then there wouldn't have been a need to answer that question.

"The doc' said 'He is getting better'" Patricia piped in, stepping over to the side of the bed and leaving Eddie's side. "Well I suppose it is understandable, I guess, that he is in this state. First his plane crashes, then he gets stranded with no supplies and then he gets himself injured. Fabian has not been having a good two weeks. However, if what the doctor said is true and he is recovering, then he should be up soon."

That was my que. "Perceptive, Patricia," I smiled weakly as everyone looked my way with wide eyes. "Hello everyone."

"FABIAN!"

X-X-X

Well that is how this story ends I am afraid. I survived. Lucky me. However, you are probably wondering what happened in later after this little incident...

After I got dismissed from hospital, I went back to Anubis House where I spent the rest of my school life with a new phobia of air planes. During that time, I wrote this... Twelve Days of Hell. An account of my time in the wilderness which I really hope you like.

I wasn't the only one affected by this little experience though. Nina has also developed a strong hatred for air planes and... well... lets just say our love became stronger after the incident. Just recently I have proposed to Nina and we're engage. In case you are wondering, I am nineteen now.

So... yeah I was very lucky to survive. After all, not everyone can survive Twelve Days of Hell.

**Rubbish ending but it is all I could think of.**

**I hope you liked this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
